The Hunters Three
10,000 +1 Untested Weapon Coil (Reward Box) +3 Bluegleam |region=Song's Edge The Cut |type = Side Quest |enemies: = Control Tower Longleg Scorcher Scrapper Snapmaw Stalker Watcher |previous = The Shaman's Path}} The Hunters Three is a side quest in Horizon Zero Dawn: The Frozen Wilds. Synopsis When Aloy next returns to Song's Edge after completing The Shaman's Path, Burgrend calls out to her with a proposition. He explains that three young Banuk hunters approached him a few days ago and asked him to outfit them for a long trip. Burgrend furnished them on credit, but when the young hunters returned to pay for their goods they supplied him with a worthless machine part: a Thunderjaw Heart badly damaged due to the hunters' inexperience with harvesting components. Burgrend then tells Aloy that he is growing concerned for the hunters because he has not seen them since. He asks Aloy to go looking for them, both to confirm their safety and to ensure he is paid back. He explains that the hunters were supposed to bring him three machine parts: a Stalker Sinew, a Scorcher Claw, and a Snapmaw Fang. Aloy sets off to find the hunters and assist them in gathering the parts needed to pay off their debt. Scorcher Claw Aloy finds the hunters northeast of Song's Edge, preparing to hunt a Scorcher. While Urkai and Tatai are initially reluctant, Tulemak reminds them that the herd won't stay for long, and they decide to accept her help. The fight is complicated by Longlegs and two nearby Control Towers, but the four manage to kill the machines. Aloy retrieves the Scorcher Claw before speaking with the hunters about their deal with Burgrend. The hunters (largely due to Urkai's loose tongue) admit that they had a dispute with Onnekut, the chieftain of their old werak, and are leaving to the Sundom for their survival. Tulemak suggests that Aloy accompany them in getting the other two parts they need. Tatai agrees, but warns Aloy that the "Bloody Snowdrifts" (a werak name which Tulemak and Urkai quickly reject) aren't accepting new members. After protesting that Tulemak and Urkai haven't offered any better names, Tatai tells Aloy to meet them by the ruins near Hollow Hall. Stalker Sinew Aloy joins the "Flaming Skulls" (Urkai's suggested werak name, which is rejected immediately by his companions) in the northwest to hunt a herd of Stalkers. After an intense battle with Stalkers, Scrappers, Redeye Watchers, and dealing with a Control Tower, Aloy gathers a Stalker sinew and speaks with the hunters again. The hunters reveal more about the events leading to their flight: Onnekut's status went to his head, and would award spots on the hunt to those who praised him rather than on ability. The hunters' friend Nukoni challenged Onnekut for the title, and was murdered for it. Knowing that Onnekut would target them next, they packed what they could and left. Urkai expresses that matters now is what happens in the Sundom, where the "Burning Turkeys" will make a name for themselves (Tatai and Tulemak both express their disbelief at the name) The three tell Aloy to meet them at the lake due west of them to get the Snapmaw fang. Snapmaw Fang After some time waiting, the three arrive at the lake, having taken some time to think after their last conversation. Tulemak announces that the "Sunshine Snowshoes" await Aloy's signal, causing his companions to laugh at the worst name yet. Once again, the herd is protected by two control towers, as well as Scrappers and Longlegs. However, the four fight their way through the machines, with Aloy grabbing the final part. Once the fang is grabbed, Aloy and the young werak meet to say goodbye. Tulemak will ask Aloy how she'll remember their group, presenting her with a flashpoint where each choice will result in a different name for the new werak. With that, the werak and Aloy will part ways. Return to Song's Edge When Aloy returns to Burgrend, the latter gets an update: the hunters have paid off their debt and are heading south. To help them in their travels, Burgrend sent to them to his friend Ohtur, who will teach them to harvest machine parts. He then pays Aloy for her assistance. Objectives # Talk to Burgrend # Find the Young Werak Hunters # Kill the Machines # Gather a Scorcher Claw # Talk to Tatai # Meet the Young Werak at the next Encounter # Kill the Machines # Gather a Stalker Sinew # Talk to Urkai # Meet the Young Werak at the Final Encounter # Kill the Machines # Gather a Snapmaw Fang # Talk to Tulemak # Return to Burgrend Walkthrough Gallery The hunters three Scorcher.png The Hunters Three Stalker Sinew.png THT Sundom.png Trivia * After this quest is complete, The Hunters Three can be found near Daytower, on the path west down into the Sundom, learning to loot machines from Ohtur. Category:Frozen Wilds Side Quests